The world works in mysterious ways
by Skylinemaster
Summary: This series will be various one-shots featuring characters from the DxD and Supernatural universes. Read about their interactions within! The first story deals with Raphael and Issei Hyoudou.
1. Smiting time by Raphael

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a new series. This series will be one-shots of various interactions between the Supernatural and Highschool DxD universes.

This is the first story. A story about Raphael smiting some Fallen Angels.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was the happiest boy in the world at this moment. He was just asked out by a pretty girl that he never met before out on a date.

This is the first step to seeing a woman's breasts in person, now he just needs to wait until Saturday.

Issei was considered a major pervert in his school, Kuoh Academy, a school that is mostly female. His favorite pastimes include peeping on girls changing with his two friends, Matsuda and Motohoma.

One of his other pastimes is writing manga. The manga he writes and draws for is something that he created himself, under a pseudonym. This manga is rather special in that is has numerous religious undertones, some subtle and others not.

You see, Issei was never a particularly creative or artistic person, but one day a few years ago, Issei suddenly had the urge to draw pictures. His mind had no control over his body as he drew pictures of demons, angels, and monsters with remarkable artist talent.

Issei had an idea for a religious manga series after discovering his talent. His mind worked in his sleep in the form of dreams, giving him the plot for his new series.

It was going to be about two brothers in America who fight monsters and demons in a mission to avenge their mother's death.

He thought of a catchy title for his new series.

Supernatural.

He wrote his series under the pseudonym Miyamoto Kuoh. The thought process behind this pseudonym was his idolization of the famous swordsman Miyamoto Musashi, and the last name was the name of his town, Kuoh.

Anyway, the Supernatural series was very popular in Japan, and was even turned into an anime that was broadcasted throughout Japan and even licensed in America.

Issei managed to sketch his dreams onto paper in extremely vivid images, some of which include breasts. On Sunday will be the first time Issei sees breasts in person.

And right now, he is as happy as can be.

Raynare smiled as another mission was accomplished.

Issei Hyoudou was dead at her hand.

She made Azazel proud.

She was about to leave when she left a storm brew overhead.

'It was sunny a few moments ago. What is happening?' She thought in her head as felt the temperature drop.

Static electricity danced around in front of her as she noticed a well dressed, dark skinned man appear in front of her.

"Raynare." The man said to her in a deep, dark tone. The man stared at Raynare, and then at the body of Issei Hyoudou, which has two Light spears protruding from it.

She felt his enormous power immediately.

This was someone she didn't want to trifle with, so she took out her wings and started to fly until her wings were burned off her body.

"You killed this boy? Don't you know he was a prophet!"

The man shouted at Raynare, whose face demonstrated her fear.

"W-who are you?!"

She shouted at the man who slowly approached her.

"You don't remember me? I am Archangel Raphael!"

The man, Archangel Raphael, boomed.

Raynare wet herself. Standing in front of her was an Archangel! She knew that they were the fiercest and strongest beings that Heaven had to offer, and at any other time, she would just be standing in awe of them.

But now is not one of those times. She is standing still in shock.

He was about to kill her and she knew it.

She just killed the speaker of the word of God, a prophet, and she was going to suffer for it.

"Please forgive me! I was ordered to kill him! I didn't know that he was a prophet!"

Raynare said, going on the ground and bowing towards the towering Archangel.

"Who gave you the orders?"

Raphael asked.

"It was Azazel! He told me to kill the boy."

She stuttered out.

Raphael frowned. He could tell that she was lying about part of it. Fallen Angel Seraph Azazel wouldn't order this boy killed, or anything killed really. He just lusted after women, not kill innocent people.

"You're lying."

Raphael said, kicking Raynare in the stomach. She coughed up blood.

She was no match for him and she knew it. This was an Archangel, an Angel with 12 wings while she only had two measly wings.

"Please, stop." She whimpered out on the verge of death.

"You are lucky I have such unending love for my siblings. Goodbye, Raynare."

Raphael said, destroying Raynare's vessel and Angel with smiting White Light.

Raphael then turned to the boy, Issei Hyoudou.

He is dead, and it cannot be this way.

Raphael went over to the boy, whose soul has not yet been reaped by Death, although that wouldn't have been a problem anyway.

Raphael put his hand on the boy, who got back up off the ground. Raphael resurrected the boy and wiped his memories of the last few minutes.

"Continue on with your writing, it is the word."

Raphael whispered in Issei's ear as he returned back to Heaven.

* * *

Please review, favorite, and follow this! If you have any ideas for a one-shot story, please review it and I will get back to you as soon as I can.

Have a nice day, and remember to review!

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	2. Castiel on the history of the world

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another one-shot. This one will include our favorite Angel, Castiel.

Castiel will explain the history of everything to you. I tried blending the universes of Supernatural and Highschool DxD to the best of my abilities.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Supernatural.

* * *

"Do you want to know the beginning?"

Castiel muttered to out loud as he sat on a red park bench in the middle of a park in Tulsa, Oklahoma. This was not Oklahoma however, but the Heaven of a little child who died in a car accident in 1988.

"Well, I will tell you."

"God created everything, Heaven, Earth, Leviathans, and Angels. The Leviathan were too dangerous and so God sealed them in Purgatory and made Angels. Lucifer was once the most beautiful of all the Angels, my brothers and sisters. All of them were considered beautiful and powerful. The ones the humans call "Satan" is actually four former Angels. There is Asmodeus, Beelzebub, an Angel named Leviathan, and Lucifer. All of them were powerful Angels. Lucifer was the second Archangel, while Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Leviathan were all stronger Seraphs than Zachariah."

Castiel stopped when he saw a baseball roll towards him. He got up off the park bench, and picked up the baseball. He looked at the smiling child in front of him, and threw the ball back towards him.

"Now as I was saying. The ones the humans refer to as Satan were powerful Angels. I was but a newly created Angel when it happened, the Fall. Lucifer fell with a third of Heaven's population, to Hell, a separate world created by God. The ones that originally fell with Lucifer and their descendants are called Devils, and still populate Hell to this day."

Castiel said, pausing as he witnessed a group of children run after an ice cream truck.

"The ones the humans call demons are different. They come from the line of Lilith. Lucifer twisted a human named Lilith into the first demon, and that has been the practice ever since. When a human's soul is warped significantly, they turn into a demon, just like Lilith. With this, God punished him by sending him into his cage, the most protected part of Hell, for all eternity."

Castiel said as he continued observing the game of Frisbee in front of him.

"But, that wasn't Lucifer's lasting legacy. His heirs ruled Hell in his place. Lucifer had a child with Lilith, who was named Rizevim. In fact, all of them had children. The Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Leviathan families gradually came to consolidate power in Hell, and they came to rule Hell with Rizevim Lucifer as the Four Great Satans."

"After gathering an army, the demon army led by Devils attacked Heaven and the Fallen Angel faction, led by the Grigori and Azazel, a former Seraph on par with Zachariah."

"The war took a toll on all of us."

Castiel said regretfully.

"Many of my brethren died. The war eventually stalemated with no clear victor. The demons and retreated back into Hell. The Fallen Angels battled the demons and Devils for parts of Hell while we retreated back into Heaven."

"The war's toll was massive. My entire garrison was wiped out, save for me and six others. Heaven lost Archangel Gabriel in the fighting as he fled in the fighting. Rumor has it that he is living among the Pagans, but those remains cannot be confirmed at this time. The Fallen Angels lost many of their commanders at the Grigori, and are now a shadow of what they were. As for the Devil led demon army, the original Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Leviathan perished in the fighting, as did numerous Devils and countless demons."

Castiel said as he remembered those in his garrison who perished.

"Afterward, God left Heaven and Michael was placed in charge. He organized Heaven the way it is today and he is the one who created the power structure that now has fallen. The Devils had a civil war to determine who would rule Hell after the original Satans died. There was the Anti-Satan Faction, led by Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Fablium Glasya-Labolas, and Ajuka Astaroth, and many demons who hated the Old Satan Faction, led by descendants of the old Satans. The Anti-Satan Faction won the war, and they ruled Hell to this day. The Devils distanced themselves from demons, who are mostly under the control of Lilith and her chief torturer Alastair."

Castiel finished before continuing on another thought.

"While this was happening, on Earth, the humans were learning. They learned from their pile of dung which was the Tower of Babel, and they learned to use fire and farm. Eve was banished by Archangel Michael after she created monsters which were a threat to humans. This was God's final order to Michael before leaving."

Castiel said as he looked at the little children playing on the playground near him.

"Ever since then, we've been watching over humans. I've seen humans build many things that would put the Tower of Babel to shame. They've built the Pyramids, the Colossus of Rhodes, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, the Statue of Liberty, and the Empire State Building."

Castiel said as he looked up at the blue sky of this person's Heaven.

"So, what does this all mean? I'll admit faith in God is shaken, but not broken. He does have a plan for all of us, what is it, I still do not know. But then again, neither does anyone else."

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed that. The format of this episode can be imagined like the episode The Man who wanted to be King, season 6 episode 20 of Supernatural. Just imagine Castiel narrating from where he was in this episode, that is where he is.

Please follow, favorite, and review! Reviewing encourages me and helps me write more creatively. If you have a suggestion for a possible one-shot, please leave a review, and I will get back to you as soon as I can.

Until then, Skylinemaster out.


	3. Gabriel meets Gabriel

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of the world works in mysterious ways. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool dxd or Supernatural.

* * *

"Why'd you bring us here to Japan again?"

Sam asked the Archangel as he, Dean, and Gabriel walked the streets of Akihabara.

Dean and Sam were working a wendigo case in Indiana when Gabriel popped into their Impala and teleported them away to Akihabara, a section of Tokyo well known as a commercial shopping center for anime lovers.

"Sam Sam Sam, when will you ever enjoy the finer things in life? Anyway, we are here to meet Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi."

Gabriel said as he looked around Akihabara. It was a bustling place with people dressed up in costumes and walking out of stores carrying bags of goods.

"Who is that?"

Dean asked.

"Shinto god of Fire."

Gabriel said as a maid handed him a flyer for a maid café to him.

"Thank you."

Gabriel said in perfect Japanese to the young lady who pointed him to a maid café that nearby. Gabriel looked at the two boys, telling them that he can speak in any language as God gave them the ability to do so.

"Why are we meeting with a Shinto god?"

Sam asked as they continued following Gabriel, ignoring the looks of the many people who were astonished at foreigners in Akihabara. Most of the people were astonished by Sam's height or Dean's rough look, making Gabriel chuckle.

"See, it is very hard to kill my brother Lucifer, but I'm sure it can be done. If you two don't want to fulfill your roles, there is another way to kill Lucifer. You see, Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi is one of the few gods that my brothers don't absolutely want to destroy as God liked him personally as Hino respected humans and protected them. God liked him, so he blessed a weapon for him, just in case if Michael or Raphael get any ideas."

Gabriel finished.

"So you think he'll just give it to you?"

Sam asked as Gabriel opened the door to the maid café. They were greeted by two maids and Dean's eyes widened as a result.

"Welcome home, Masters."

They said in unison as Gabriel smiled.

"A table for three please."

Gabriel said to the woman who looked astonished at Gabriel's Japanese.

"So what are we doing here then?"

Sam questioned.

"Getting food, can't meet a god on an empty stomach."

Gabriel said as they made their way to the table. The maid gave them menus and then left, with Gabriel noting the look that she gave him.

"Um, Gabriel, we can't read Japanese."

Dean said as Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Here."

Gabriel said, snapping his fingers.

The letters on the menu became in English to the Winchester brothers, who could suddenly read it.

"Better? I also took the liberty to take the words in your mouth and turn them into Japanese so they can understand. No need to thank me."

Gabriel said.

"Greetings Masters. May I take your order?"

The maid said to them.

"We'll all have the omurice and apple Ramune." Gabriel said over the bitchface of Sam and wide open mouth of Dean.

"Come on, I didn't bring you all the way to Japan just so you can have burgers and Bud Light."

Gabriel said to the two brothers.

"Here are you orders, masters."

The maid said as their food and drinks were placed on the table.

"That's fast."

Sam remarked.

Gabriel frowned as his food however, and saw Dean and Sam bit into their food. He looked around, seeing that the customers there were no longer there, and he became suspicious.

He can see that his food was drugged.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to send you away now, someone obviously wants something from me."

Gabriel said with a snap of his fingers, sending Sam and Dean back to the Impala.

Gabriel stood up from his table and went for the door, which was magically sealed. Very strongly sealed at that.

"It's no use. Who are you?"

Gabriel heard a female voice say from behind him.

Gabriel's eyes widened as he turned around, seeing a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and large breasts with her eyes narrowed at him. She is a powerful being, but she has nothing compared to his power.

"My name is Loki, what is your name, beautiful lady?"

Loki smirked at the blonde woman who is still glaring at him.

"My name is Gabriel."

!

It can't be, but to be sure.

"Gabriel of Heaven?"

Loki asked as he as saw him/herself in front of him.

"Yes, Seraphim Gabriel."

She said as Loki laughed uncontrollably.

Loki knew was happening. He spent enough time dicking with people to know that someone is dicking with him. Who could it be? Michael certainly has the power to do so, but he isn't interested in this kind of thing. Raphael also could do so, but he doesn't have the sense of humor to do so. That leaves Lucifer the one left as he certainly can do so, and he has the personality to do so.

"What's so funny?"

Gabriel asked defensively.

"This is what I look like in another dimension? I still look good."

Loki said, destroying the door in front of him by focusing his power into it. The door binding spell was weak, so Loki easily broke through it with his Archangel level powers.

"Impossible. I personally sealed that door."

Gabriel said in shock as Loki walked out of the door. Loki then turned back to the stunned Seraph and did a mock bow.

"Let me reintroduce myself to you, Gabriel. My name is Gabriel, the Archangel Gabriel. I'm from another dimension, and I really need to get back to there."

Loki said to the dumbfounded Seraph. Loki snapped his fingers, teleporting himself to his own dimension, leaving Gabriel in shock.

* * *

I thought of this concept as I've read several stories where DxD Gabriel runs a maid cafe, so I thought that would be the perfect place to meet SPN Gabriel.

Please follow, favorite, and review. If you have suggestions for a one-shot please review, or pm me. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please do the same.

The next one-shot will most likely be with Zachariah and Asia.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	4. Hard bargaining with Cao Cao

Hello there readers, Skylinemaster here with another installment of The world works in mysterious ways.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Supernatural

* * *

"Ah, what can I do for you people?"

Balthazar asked as he surveyed his surroundings.

In the dark room beside him are Cao Cao, Leonardo, and Georg, each with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, Angel Balthazar. There is something you can do for us."

Cao Cao said, emerging from the shadows.

"And what is that, possessor of the True Longinus Sacred Gear?"

Balthazar asked as he sipped wine from his glass.

"Heaven's weapons, I want them all."

Cao Cao said, and received a snicker from the Angel.

"And why on Earth would you want that? You already have the top three Longinus in existence."

"More weapons never hurt, so hand them over."

Cao Cao replied as Balthazar grinned.

"You think I'm just going to hand them over?"

Balthazar asked as Cao Cao sat down in a wooden chair.

"Of course not. I know how you Angels and Demons work. I want something, you want my soul. Am I correct?"

"You are smarter than you look."

Balthazar amused.

"But let's change up the deal. Instead of our souls for the weapons, we will give you the souls of the monsters we kill."

Cao Cao said as Balthazar mused over the offer.

"Hmm, tempting offer, but let me give a counter offer to you gentlemen."

Cao Cao raised his eyebrows but let the offer come on the table.

"Your three souls and the souls of all of those you kill. Sound fair?"

"Why would you want Human souls when you will get so many Monster souls?"

Cao Cao asked.

"Human souls, are, better fuel than Monster souls. So much so at that point. It is said that a Human soul is equivalent to that of ten thousand monster souls."

Cao Cao nodded as he digested the power of the Human soul.

"Our souls are too precious to be used as fuel."

"Oh of course. I don't on taking it immediately and turn you into a soulless monster. How's thirty years for you?"

Balthazar asked as Cao Cao smiled.

"I don't think you understand. Our souls are not up for discussion."

Cao Cao asked as Balthazar sighed.

"It is a called a give and take, so start giving."

Cao Cao at this point put his smile away and put on a serious face.

"Alright, how's this? The original offer stands, but I don't have to torture you for the location of the weapons."

Balthazar's face immediately went on alert as he became angry at being threatened like that.

"You hairless apes think you can threaten me?! What is to stop me from simply smiting you apes?!"

Balthazar's face said in a fury. Cao Cao only grinned wider as he glanced at Georg.

"Well, two reasons. Firstly, Georg over there has cast a spell that negates Angelic powers. Secondly, if you tried to attack us, you'd be facing three Longinus wielders. Not such great odds, right?"

Cao Cao smirked out as he Balthazar's face became one of terror. He knew that Balthazar is nothing without his powers, and that he doesn't have the weapons of Heaven that he could possibly use against Balthazar.

"Now, I assume that you are ready to hand over the weapons of Heaven, Angel Balthazar? The monster souls can go to you because I am a nice person."

Cao Cao said with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Sorry for the long time for the update, but I've been busy with various other projects. If you can, please leave a review. If you have an idea for a DxD-Supernatural one shot, please comment or pm me, and I might consider reading about it.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	5. Death talks to his son, Hades

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of the world works in mysterious ways.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Supernatural.

* * *

Death is rather upset today.

He was summoned by the Winchesters, who managed to bind him, before he was freed by the Angel Castiel.

To make matters worse, he found out that his son was attempting to mettle in the affairs of the world.

Death could deal with many things, but he will not stand with a god messing with the Natural Order, especially one born of his power.

Right now Death is walking through the Realm of the Dead, the very ground shaking with his every step.

The Realm of the Dead is a very bleak place, only the worst of the worst go here. Whatever Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory won't take, the Realm of the Dead eagerly accepts for its eternal torture.

Such inhabitants include Pale Horses, Samael, Kokabiel, and the Archangels Michael and Lucifer as their Cage is located within the Realm of the Dead.

The Realm of the Dead is a stark contrast to the rest of Hell. While Hell is hot and fiery, the Realm of the Dead is cold and icy. The ground is frozen solid and the souls of the damned and tortured extrude horridly in an effort to relieve their eternal suffering.

Today Death is marching to Hades' Palace to voice his displeasure as to the god's conduct.

Upon reaching the Palace, a shrine built in the fashion of Greek Parthenon, Death slowly walked up the steps as lightning rolled over head, a rare occurrence in Hell.

Death walked to the great hall where Hades throne was.

The moment Death walked in front of Hades throne, the temperature of the room dropped significantly, though it couldn't go much farther given the already low temperature of the Realm of the Dead.

"D-d-Death!"

Hades shouted fearfully. Hades hasn't seen his father in, hell even he forgot.

Hades was a Greek god, but not one of Cronus, the father of Poseidon and Zeus. Hades was the son of Death, born out of Death's power to ensure the natural order and reaping will go on if and when Death shouldn't be able to lead the Reapers.

All the Grim Reapers in the room kneeled to the ground as they saw their deity appear in front of their very eyes.

"Hades, what is this I hear of you unsealing the Fallen Angel?"

Death asked his son as Hades grasped for words.

If Hades could sweat, he would have been sweating millions of bullets at that moment in time.

"I-it is true that I may have lent out the Fallen Angel Samael to Humans."

Hades stuttered out. Death looks unimpressed at Hades explanation.

"Hades, do you remember what I told you of intervening in the affairs of humanity?"

"N-no father."

"Is that the only act you have done against the Devils and Fallen Angels? Tell me the truth Hades, I know when you are lying."

"No father, I haven't done anything else."

Death's eyes dangerously narrowed.

"You are lying."

Death said before holding his palm up.

"No father, I can explain…."

Hades said before his voice was silenced.

The robe that Hades was wearing fell to the ground, his bones disappearing into nothingness.

Death just killed Hades, his own son and creation as all the Grim Reapers stared at him. Death was more than willing to kill his own son if it meant restoring the Natural Order to the universe.

Death's eyes wandered the room before focusing in a Grim Reaper with a clown mask.

"Pluto, congratulations, you are now the ruler of the Realm of the Dead."

Death said as he turned around and started walking out of the throne hall.

"But Lord Death, what do I…."

Pluto started before Death cut him off.

"You do what Hades did, only don't interfere with the Natural Order."

Death said as he made it to the end of the hallway.

"Don't mess this up."

* * *

Well, i hope you enjoyed that. I am on a roll today, updating the Phenex of Yokai Academy and this, damn I'm good.

Please review and leave a comment if you have any ideas for a dxd/supernatural one-shot.

The next chapter is probably Zachariah meeting Asia, which I have delayed for a very very long time.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	6. When Zachariah met Asia

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of the world works in mysterious ways.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Supernatural.

* * *

Zachariah looked around and frowned.

He was personally assigned a mission by Archangel Raphael, and the mission was to slay a group of Fallen Angels in Japan, and to retrieve a Human in their protection.

As such, Zachariah had to take a smelly human as a vessel for the time being, something which greatly displeasured him.

Well, whatever it takes to become a higher rank in Heaven, he will do it without a second thought.

He looked around at the Church in front of him.

It is the Church where there are exactly fourteen Humans, and four low-level Fallen Angels.

Zachariah smirked as he thought about how to enter into this fight, if one could even call it that.

It would not be a fight, but a massacre. Very few beings could kill an Angel, never mind a Seraph like Zachariah, so Zachariah had every right to be arrogant in this situation.

He smiled as he thought of what to do.

Zachariah kicked in the door, sending it flying to the altar where three Fallen Angels were gathered around.

"Seraph!"

The Fallen Angels shouted, terrified at the sight of a Seraph-level Angel before their eyes. They knew that their opinions were to retreat, fight, or die.

Zachariah walked into the Church as thirteen fallen exorcists and priests gathered around the Fallen Angels.

Zachariah didn't bother to look at them as he removed all of their lungs, causing them to collapse on the floor.

He smiled as he caused the Humans writhing in pain on the floor to explode, giving the Church interior a new coat of red blood paint.

Zachariah then cast a haughty look at the four Fallen Angels in front of him.

Zachariah flicked off some of the blood of the Humans from his suit as he approached the four Fallen Angels by the pulpit.

"Stay back Seraph!"

The females one said to him as they created Light spears which they held in their hands, pointed at the Seraph. The lone male in the group readied an Angel Blade, to which Zachariah raised his eyebrows at.

"Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Dohnaseek. You really think you low level Fallen scum can really take me, Seraph Zachariah, in combat?"

"W-we can do this! Let's get him!"

Raynare said, putting up a brave front that masked her absolute terror at the thought of facing Zachariah, a very well known Seraph from Heaven.

The four Fallen Angels displayed their wings, and took flight as they attempted to encircle Zachariah.

Zachariah had a huge grin as the Fallen Angels encircle him.

Raynare was to the front of him, Mittelt was to the left, Kalawarner was to the right, and Dohnaseek was behind him.

Dohnaseek, the only one with the Angel Blade, rushed at Zachariah from behind, intent on stabbing the Seraph with the blade.

Zachariah closed his eyes as he broke Dohnaseek's hand with a simple thought, causing the blade to start to fall.

Zachariah sent the blade flying at Kalawarner, instantly killing her as the blade impaled her in the chest.

Dohanseek tackled Zachariah, who simply moved a few inches before causing Dohnaseek to explode with his mind.

Zachariah snapped his fingers to remove the blood and remains from Dohnaseek from his suit as Raynare attempt to teleport away.

"Do you really think that would have worked?"

Zachariah asked, negating the teleportation of Raynare. Raynare looked on fearfully as as Mittelt joined her side.

"We don't need to fight here. I'm just after the girl."

Zachariah said as he came forward with his hands raised.

"Y-you'll let us go?"

Mittelt asked slowly, wary as the Seraph advanced.

"Gosh no. You could kill yourselves, or I can simply do it."

Zachariah chuckled as Raynare summoned a Light spear, which she chucked at Zachariah.

Zachariah looked down at the Light spear protruding from his stomach.

He was unimpressed to say the least.

"Do I look like a smelly Human that can be killed by one of these things?"

Zachariah sarcastically said as he sent Raynare flying into the wall with a simple swipe of his hand.

Zachariah removed the knife that was impaled in Kalawarner's chest, and launched it at the back of Raynare's head, instantly killing her.

Mittelt let out a scream as the Seraph advanced on her.

"P-please don't kill me!"

Zachariah frowned as she bowed at his feet.

It did feel good to have someone obviously at his mercy, but as much as he would like to satisfy her begging request he couldn't.

"Sorry kiddo, Heaven's orders."

He said as he put his hand on Mittelt.

Mittelt screamed as she was completely destroyed by Zachariah's Holy White Light.

Zachariah then looked around, obviously satisfied at his handiwork.

Zachariah then teleported himself to where the target of his mission was.

Zachariah teleported into the basement of the Church where the girl was.

She was right in front of Zachariah now.

The heretic, Asia Argento, tried to a crucifix in her underwear.

Zachariah frowned as he felt Asia's life force, which was virtually non-existent as she was on the verge of death.

Zachariah healed all of her wounds and unbound her.

"W-where am I?"

Were Asia's words as she opened her eyes to see the smiling Zachariah.

"Thank you God! I am saved."

Zachariah chuckled at her outburst.

"Are you an Angel?"

She asked timidly of Zachariah.

"Indeed. I am a Seraph in the service of God."

Zachariah said, emphasizing the word Seraph.

"W-why was I saved by God, Angel-sama? I was cast out because I did the unforgivable in healing a Devil."

She asked as Zachariah. Zachariah smiled at the respect that Asia given him. It was refreshing for him after trying to deal with the Winchesters constant disrespect of him. A Human knew her place and Zachariah was happy about it.

"Your mistake was a mistake by different members of the Church acting without our permission. Once Heaven heard about it, we were concerned. The Archangel Raphael himself wanted you rescued as you have a special gift. Be glad, this is only the third time he has personally requested someone from Earth. You are the third, and the other two are Catherine of Siena and Francis of Assisi, be honored."

With this, Asia collapsed and prayed.

"Thank you God! Thank you Raphael-sama! Thank you Angel-sama!"

She cried aloud as Zachariah smiled, glad that a Human is showing him the respect he deserves.

"Let's go home."

Zachariah said, teleported both Asia and him to Heaven.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Please follow, favorite, and review! Reviewing especially helps me as it gives me feedback and if you have an idea for a one-shot, let me know in the comments, and I may consider writing that particular story.

The next stories will most likely be

-Issei making a deal with Crowley

-Castiel meeting DxD Gabriel

-DxD Gabriel meeting Supernatural Lucifer

-DxD Michael meeting Supernatural Lucifer

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	7. Issei makes a deal with Crowley

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with an installment of the world works in mysterious ways.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Supernatural

* * *

"Well, isn't this a surprise."

Crowley remarked as he saw the person in front of him.

The one who summoned him was a young, Japanese boy with brown hair. Otherwise completely average except for the Longinus Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, in his body.

The Longinus Sacred Gear was the only reason that the boy was able to summon the King of the Crossroads himself to a potential deal. Crowley knew that turning the Longinus user would greatly benefit Hell as the Sacred Gear would stay there a lot longer than if the human in front of him died and the Sacred Gear would be transfered to someone else. After Ajuka Beelzebub's technology of the Evil Pieces, Crowley found that making deals would be even easier as the Devil pillars, arrogant beings that Crowley despised doing business with, provided Crowley with the job of middleman and instead of taking the souls to Alastair, the souls would go to replenishing the Devils numbers. Alastair raised a fuss but Crowley ignored him as he got a tremendous amount of power from the old Devil families. Crowley smiled as he thought of the potential buyers of Issei's soul, which would still possess Sacred Gear after the transformation into a Devil.

"Are you a Demon?"

The boy, seventeen year old Issei Hyoudou asked him.

"I'm not a clown am I?"

Crowley said as he allowed his eyes to turn red.

"You make deals right?"

Issei asked, to which Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Did you summon me for a party as I would like to attend one."

Crowley remarked to Issei.

"I would like to make one."

"I'm all ears."

"I want to be a harem king."

…..

Crowley nodded as he processed the stupid request of Issei. He thought of hysterically laughing, but stopped for the sake of professionalism.

The deal Issei wanted is nothing that the King of the Crossroads can't do.

"Of course, I can do that."

"Just like that?"

Issei asked dumbfounded as Crowley approached him.

"Of course not. You get your wish for ten years, then you come to Hell."

Crowley said this, causing Issei to reconsider. Doubt came into Issei's mind before it was promptly pushed out with help of Crowley's mind manipulation.

"Fine, I'll go to Hell if it means I will be a harem king. How do we seal this deal?"

Issei said as Crowley smirked.

"With a kiss."

Crowley said, kissing Issei on the lips.

"Wha, you should tell me before you do that."

Issei said angrily after they broke off the kiss.

Crowley smirked before frowning.

It's a Fallen Angel, a low-level one.

Crowley knew the exact location of the Fallen Angel, which was in the trees near them.

Crowley pulled out a gun and spun around, firing a single shot from his Walther P38 at the trees. He did this in one fluid motion, so fast that Issei didn't register what had happened until he heard a scream and witnessed a body drop from the trees. The bullet Crowley fired wasn't a normal bullet, but a bullet melted down from an Angel Blade, so it is capable of taking down Angels and Fallen Angels.

Crowley looked down at the black haired female Fallen Angel with a disinterested look before turning back to Issei's horrified face.

"She would have killed you and I can't let that happen."

Crowley said as Issei got over his shock.

"But if I die, won't you still get my soul? Why did you save me as you could have put me in Hell already?"

Crowley snickered at this.

"Do I look like a Wall Street trust fund manager? I actually have something called integrity."

He said, glancing back down at the Fallen Angel.

"10 years. Have a blast.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Please review, follow, and favorite. Tell me your ideas and I may decided to write about them.

Tentatively planned chapters include.

-Castiel meeting DxD Michael and finding out that God is dead.

-Alastair giving a lesson in torture to Rias's peerage.

-SPN Michael meeting Kokabiel.

-Rizevim Lucifer talking with Lilith.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	8. Michael tells of God's death to Castiel

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of the world works in mysterious ways. This is going to be a rare Thursday update.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Supernatural.

* * *

...

'This place is not the Negev Desert.' Castiel thought as he surveyed the area around him.

Around him was an arid, desert landscape devoid of life.

Castiel looked around for a while before he heard the fluttering of wings, and a new aura appeared behind him.

Castiel frowned as he distinguished the aura.

It is powerful, and very holy.

It is close to, but not exactly the aura of the Archangel Michael.

Castiel frowned at the discrepancy before he turned around to see a handsome, blonde haired man with 12 white wings.

"What is this vessel?"

Castiel asked of the leader of Heaven.

Castiel rasied his eye brows as he viewed the vessel of Michael, which is a young man with long, blonde hair.

"This is the body of Lord Edward Winchester. Sam and Dean's distant relation on his father's side. I took his body as my vessel during the First Crusade."

Michael looked sadly at him as he walked to Castiel.

"You are right, Castiel. This is not the Negev Desert."

Michael said as he walked away from Castiel.

Castiel followed him as they walked into a sandstorm.

"Do you know where this is?"

Michael asked Castiel, who looked around to see nothing but an intensifying sandstorm.

Castiel nodded his head to signify that he didn't know where they were. It was a strange place, a place that is holy, yet not holy at the same time. A true paradox of a place.

"The is the Gamchicoth Desert in Heaven."

"I've never been here before."

"No one has except Father and the Archangels."

"Do you know why we are here?"

Michael said, turning around suddenly.

Castiel looked worried as a tear fell down Michael's face.

"This is where Father is buried. Castiel, God is dead."

…

Castiel didn't believe it when Raphael told him, but the way Michael said it left no doubt in Castiel's mind.

God has died.

"I-impossible! Who brought me back?"

Castiel said, collapsing to the ground in disbelief.

"That was me, Castiel. I brought you back."

…..

"How? How did he die?"

Castiel didn't know why he said these words. These words flowed out of his mouth by himself.

Michael looked down at the ground, a sad expression painted on his face.

"…. It was during the Great War."

!

'All of those years ago? God has been dead for that long?'

Castiel thought as Michael started directly at him.

"Father himself was in armor, standing on the frontlines as we braced for an attack by the Fallen. They came as we knew, and we managed to repel them back. It was near the end of the battle, that I saw it. I was fighting off Penemue and Armaros when it happened. The call to retreat was issued by Azazel, and their forces fled on mass. Father chased them out, and he was attacked from behind by Kokabiel."

!

'The Seraph Kokabiel killed him?'

"You are too young to remember him. He was a wild, intelligent Angel that was too battle hungry. He attacked Father from behind, and stabbed him with the Sword of David, killing him instantly. We are here because we buried him here."

Castiel remained silent as Michael continued on.

"We took his body from the battlefield under complete secrecy. Only Gabriel, Raphael, and I know of this from our side. I'm not sure who Kokabiel told, but I'm sure that he definitely told some of it."

Michael said, moving a few steps to the left.

"We couldn't have news of this leaking out. Can you imagine the chaos of a world without Father? A world without God?"

Michael said, looking down at a patch at the sand below him.

"We took over Heaven, and led it in the name of Father. The way Father would have wanted it. We've held back the truth from the host for all of this time."

Michael said, glancing back at Castiel.

"Please forgive us for this."

!

The Archangel Michael apologizing to him?

"I, I completely understand."

Castiel said, taking the news of God's death relatively well.

"Do you want to say anything?"

Michael said, gesturing to the area in front of him.

Castiel's body moved by itself to the side of Michael.

"Father, I don't know what to say to you. Are we doing the right things? Oh please Father, forgive me for my sins."

Michael looked on as his brother broke down and wept on God's grave.

"We've forgiven you, Castiel. You've shown us the error of our ways. You've done what we all should have done from the beginning. And for that, you are being promoted Castiel, Archangel Castiel."

!

"I-I don't know what to say."

Castiel said.

"Don't say anything. It's what God would have wanted."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. Please leave a review, and follow and favorite if you can. If you have any ideas for chapters, please send me a message or review, and I may consider it.

Tentatively planned chapters:

Rizevim Lucifer meets with Sam and Dean.

Dean and Sam are invited to the Kuoh Academy peace treaty meeting.

Castiel is assigned to work with Xenovia and Irina in Japan.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	9. Lucifer gets summoned

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of the world works in mysterious ways.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Supernatural.

* * *

(37 years ago)

Rizevim Livan Lucifer is sitting near the table of his hideout in the Human world. The hideout is on the French Rivera, and the hideout is a mansion that is normally filled with only him and his most loyal servant, Euclid Lucifuge.

Normally is the key word, but today is special.

Sitting in front of him is Azazel, leader of Hell. Rizevim would have normally turned him away, but he was interested to say the least about the leader of Hell. Azazel, the yellow eyed Demon who took the name of the leader of the Fallen Angels, says he has news regarding Lucifer, the father of Rizevim.

"So you found father? Took you long enough."

Rizevim said, taking another sip of his wine.

"Yes, I did. Took me long because you stopped looking."

Azazel muttered out.

Euclid stepped forward but Rizevim put his hand out and kept him back. Rizevim's face twisted with rage and a sadistic smile appeared on his face.

"You think you did more than me?! His actual son and not an imposter like you?! I should smite you here on the spot to prove a point. You are lucky that I am retired from the petty bickering that plagues Hell these days. You young Demons, I swear. This is why I don't associate with you Demons or even Devils anymore."

Rizevim shouted before coming back under control.

Azazel on the other hand was extremely fearful.

He wasn't scared easily, and only a few could scare him.

Lilith, Cain, Alastair, and especially Rizevim scared the living crap out of him.

"Of course not. It's just that I haven't had any help from anyone and that I looked for him myself."

Azazel quickly said.

"Anyway, I'm in the game now, what did he tell you to do?"

"Bring him a special child."

"And I am sure you will do fine with that." Rizevim said lazily.

* * *

(2 years ago)

Rizevim and Euclid are walking through a graveyard.

They come upon a corpse, and Rizevim simply laughs. He picks up the head of the corpse on the ground.

"Alas, poor Azazel! I knew him, Euclid."

* * *

(Present day)

Lilith is standing in 's Convent in Maryland, waiting for him.

Sam Winchester, the one who is supposed to take her life. She isn't happy about it, but nonetheless resigned herself to her fate.

Her back is turned towards the altar, waiting for him.

She frowned as she felt two familiar presences teleport behind her.

Her frown turned into a twisted smile as she turned.

"Rizevim, how lovely it's to see you."

She turned around, seeing her son and Euclid Lucifuge, son of a very notable Devil pillar that supported her in Hell.

"Euclid, nice to see you again."

Euclid bowed slightly to Lilith.

"Lady Lilith."

He replied curtly.

"Ah, 'mother', how long has it been?"

Rizevim said mockingly to his mother. His mother formed a reluctant smile at this.

"Are you here to watch the show too?"

She said this, knowing of her fate and the fact that nothing can stop it. If Sam Winchester doesn't kill her, Rizevim will.

"We all know of how it is going to end, Lady Lilith."

Euclid expressed in a happy tone.

"Of course, it isn't everyday that Father gets summoned back to roam the Earth."

Rizevim said as the doors burst open, revealing Sam Winchester and Ruby.

"Sam Winchester? I imagined you to be taller."

Rizevim snickered as Sam used his telekinesis on him, sending him into the wall.

Euclid was about to respond, but Rizevim called out to him.

"It's fine, Euclid. Impressive, Sam Winchester, you've turned into quite the monster."

Rizevim said, getting off the wall.

Sam again tried using his telekinesis on him.

Rizevim grins as he remains in place.

"Think that'd work twice on me? Anyway I'm not going to do anything, isn't mother your target?"

"Mother? You're Rizevim?"

Ruby asked in awe.

"Who is he?"

Sam asked, switching his attention to the grinning Lilith and frowning Rizevim.

"Ah, the Humans don't know about me?"

Rizevim pouted as he glanced at Euclid by his side.

"He is Lucifer's and Lilith's son."

Ruby explained to Sam.

"I've been caught."

Rizevim said, holding his hands up mockingly.

"But don't worry, I'm here for the same thing you are, Sam Winchester. To see Lilith die."

Rizevim said as Lilith rolled her eyes at him.

"Why? Why would you turn on your own mother?!"

Sam said angrily, thinking of his own mother at the time.

"You Humans and your relationships. I swear I'll never understand your need for relationships. Does it matter?"

Rizevim said as Lilith raised her hand, attempting to throw Sam to no effect.

"Have at her."

Rizevim said, materializing a bucket of popcorn into his arms.

"Sam!"

Dean said, from the hallway.

Rizevim frowned as he closed the door and instructed Euclid to hold it in place.

Sam turned his confused look on Lilith as he held out his hand, flinging Lilith against the altar.

"I've been waiting for this…. for a very long time."

Sam said as he walked downs Lilith.

"Then give me your best shot."

Lilith taunted as Rizevim greedily munched on popcorn.

Sam used his White Light on Lilith, who screamed in pain. Rizevim looks on as he stuffs popcorn into his mouth.

"Sam!"

Sam stops the White Light and looks to the door.

"Dean!"

"What are you doing? Finish her Sam! Now!"

Ruby yelled.

"You can do it!"

Rizevim laughed as he stuffed more popcorn into his mouth.

Lilith giggled at this.

"You turned yourself into a freak. A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable." Lilith mocked Sam with this.

Sam focused his power on Lilith, who convulsed before going limp.

Lilith, the first Demon, mother of Rizevim, and Queen of Hell has died.

The blood from Lilith body started flowing.

"It's done! It's done! Euclid, let go of the door!"

Rizevim said, breaking into a maniacal laugh.

"Sam!"

"Dean!"

Dean rushed to Sam. Ruby rushed towards Rizevim and Euclid near the wall of the convent.

"You opened the door. He's free! He is free at last!"

Ruby said as Rizevim and Euclid looked at the two brothers, smiles on their faces.

"He is going to be free again!"

Rizevim said as the blood flowed into a circular pattern.

"Lord Lucifer is returning!"

Euclid shouted as the ground started to quake.

The ground started to disappear inside the circle pattern, and tremendous light appeared.

"It's happening! It's happening! Bwahahaha!"

Rizevim said as his twisted face fixed itself on the Winchester brothers. Dean having pulled the Demon-killing knife out of Ruby, charged at Rizevim, who simply smirked.

Rizevim saw that Dean aimed the blade at his face, and didn't move.

The blade lodged itself into his left eyeball, but didn't kill Rizevim. In fact, it only made laugh even harder than before.

"Do you think that would kill me?! A Super Devil with that little rubber blade?"

Rizevim said, grabbing Dean by the throat.

"Dean!"

Sam said, trying to use his powers on Rizevim, only to find out that he exhausted himself on Lilith.

"Sam!"

Dean choked out as Rizevim lifted him off the ground.

"I'd say that I thought you would be smarter, but that would be a lie!"

Rizevim said, throwing Dean into the wall on the far side of the convent. Rizevim started at Sam's shocked face.

"Don't worry boy, we have plans for you."

Rizevim said twisted as he felt Lucifer's aura in the room.

"Father!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. Please follow, favorite, or review. If you have an idea for a story, please review or message me, and I may write about it.

Tentatively planned stories: Dean and Sam get invited to the peace conference at Kuoh Academy(may be multiple parts).

Supernatural Michael comes down to Earth and kills Kokabiel.

Castiel gets sent to Japan to aid Irina and Xenovia in retrieving the holy swords.

Atropos yells at Fallen Angel Azazel for messing up the timeline by traveling into the past.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	10. Michael talks with Kokabiel

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of the world works in mysterious ways.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Supernatural.

* * *

She underestimated him, and they were all going to die because of him.

She saw Kiba, profusely bleeding from his body.

All of them were bleeding.

They were no match for him, and they were all going to pay for underestimating him.

Rias stared as Kokabiel, who was grinning madly from his face.

Sona was no match for him either.

And now they were all going to die, just because they had failed.

"Bwahahaha! I thought that I'd have more fun, but I guess not. Well then, prepare to die!"

Kokabiel said, readying his Light spears to be thrown at the dying Devils.

Rias closed her eyes, ready for imminent death.

She opened her eyes after several seconds, wondering if this is what death for Devils look like.

She stared at Kokabiel, who is staring at the sky.

Kokabiel has an angry expression on his face, and is shouting profanities at the sky.

"If you think you can, just come down here! I'll kill you just like I'll kill these Devils!"

"Are you sure about that, Kokabiel?"

A new, male voice said to all in attendance.

Kokabiel's red eyes widened maliciously as he saw the speaker of the voice.

An African-American man strolled through the bodies of the dying Devils, lazily glancing at them as he walked towards Kokabiel.

"Raphael, so Michael is sending you in his place? Is he too scared to face me himself?"

All the eyes widened at this fact.

Here he was. One of the Archangels recorded in the Bible was here, right in front of them.

This didn't give any comfort to the Devils here though.

They knew Angels, especially the Archangels attitudes towards Devils. Most Angels viewed Devils as mutations and bastards , and treated any that they saw which great cruelty and contempt.

Raphael simply frowned as he heard this. He remembered Kokabiel's arrogance, which had been evident in Heaven, and remembered how much Kokabiel had annoyed him.

"Do you really think he is scared of an Ophanim like you? Has your time away from Heaven diminished your intelligence as well?"

Raphael spoke as another body teleported next to him.

Here was a young, white male wearing a jean jacket and jean pants.

Kokabiel grinned sadistically as he saw him.

"Michael."

Yes, it is Michael, currently inhabiting the form of a young John Winchester. Once an Archangel has possessed a vessel, it can materialize it and inhabit the body at a whim.

"Kokabiel. What is this?"

Michael asked sternly.

Kokabiel sneered at this.

"Are you that foolish?! I want to start the Apocalypse, and prove that we Fallen are superior to you arrogant ones in Heaven once and for all! I'll finish what Shemhazai and Azazel were too cowardly to do."

"And you think that is your role? What gives you the right to start it?"

Michael said as Kokabiel laughed maniacally.

"Still following that stupid man's orders? You think I'm going to let you and Lucifer start the Apocalypse? That should be my job! I want to end this world!"

Michael narrowed his eyes dangerously as he Kokabiel said "stupid man."

"That is my Father you are talking about Kokabiel. Did you forget he was yours too?"

"Tch, he was holding me back! He was holding all of us back. Too many rules, too many regulations. So what if we want to kill Humans once in a while. So what if we had forceful relations with Human women and fathered Nephilim? And that is why I killed him."

Kokabiel ranted as Michael glanced at the dying Devils, who are all wide eyed at the conversation.

Michael closed his eyes as he pondered Kokabiel's words.

A feeling came into his body.

Sadness. Yes, the God who created everything had died at Kokabiel's hand. Michael knew of Trihexa, and the amount of power required to seal it away. The power drained so much away from God that killing him was rather easy, and Kokabiel exploited that, killing God in the final stages of the Great War. Michael kept this secret, only letting Raphael know of God's death and Trihexa's existence, and so Michael assumed the role of Heaven's leader.

"Because Father said that we couldn't! And that is why we can't! He gave us tasks and those are the ones we must fulfill."

Kokabiel's face twisted into a maniacal grin.

"Okay, then I will be the one that kills you and Raphael, those Devils, and anyone else who is foolish enough to stand up to me."

"Heal these Devils, Raphael. I'll deal with Kokabiel."

Michael said as wings appeared from his back.

Unlike most Angels, the wings of Archangels and high ranking Angels physically materialize and can be used for flight. The minimum number of wings that an Angel needs to have his wings materialize physically is six. Michael has twelve wings, each the brightest white possible with a golden glow, extruding dangerous amounts of holy aura to the Devils below.

Michael has a golden halo on his head, completing his battle form, something that no one has seen since the Great War all those years ago. Any human that viewed his transformation would have instantly died, as would have any Devils, but Raphael shielded them from the harmful effects from the holy light.

Michael looked sadly at Kokabiel, his former brother.

"Your move, brother."

Michael said as Kokabiel grinded his teeth.

"Still not taking me seriously?! Die!"

Kokabiel said, laughing thousands of Light spears at the leader of Heaven, who simply didn't flinch at the barrage.

Michael looked unimpressed as the Light spears flew at him, before he teleported away from the spears.

"Kokabiel, you and I both know that that will not work."

Michael said, a frown adoring his face.

"Tch, your turn then. See if you can kill me."

"We both know the answer to that, Kokabiel."

Kokabiel flew into a rage at this.

"Just because you were his first, doesn't make you better that me! He was stupid for making you an Archangel when that should have been me!"

Michael's eye twitched at this. He doesn't tolerate disrespect, especially about him or his Father, God.

"Is this how you really want to end?"

Michael asked him seriously as he put his fingers in snapping position.

"Do you think I am that weak that you can do that to me? You didn't have the guts to kill Penemue, what makes you think you have the guts to kill someone like me."

Michael smiled at Kokabiel's words. No matter what Kokabiel did, he was an Angel, someone that Michael held close to him. Michael gave all the chances to back down, but Kokabiel refused.

"Alright then, goodbye Kokabiel."

Michael said, snapping his fingers.

Kokabiel exploded into millions of pieces as Michael scattered his grace into the cosmos.

Michael had just killed Kokabiel.

"Michael, what should we do about them?"

Raphael said, referring to the Devils who know the truth about God's death.

"Let's erase their minds, we can't have word of this leak out."

Michael said as they turned to the terrified Devils.

Michael and Raphael simply held their hands out, and their minds were wiped clean due to Angelic magic.

The Devils collapsed on the ground as the Archangels ascended back to Heaven after fixing Kuoh Academy.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Please follow, favorite, and review. If you have an idea for a chapter, review or pm me and I will try to respond.

Tentatively planned chapters:

Godstiel meets with the Four Great Satans.

Dean and Sam go to the Kuoh Academy Peace Treaty Conference.

Dean and Sam hunt a Stray Devil and meet the ORC.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
